Into the Woods
by ooperdupe
Summary: Not the fairy tale. Dont worry, I'm not into the AU stuff. When a strange girl turns up at SPR's door, claiming to have seen her brother who died three years ago, Naru decides to take the case, but is shocked at what he finds. Dun dun dunnn! MaixNaru, . Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been awhile since my last fanfic, hope this one is good. Might also suck. Enjoy. (Or don't)**

Chapter 1

Mai rushed into the school, she was late AGAIN thanks to that narcissistic tea loving jerk. Thankfully she slipped in before the teacher was done attendance and she wasn't marked late.

"Taniyama, that's three close calls in a week," The teacher said not looking up from his paper. Mai sat at her desk and caught her breath while several students around her whispered and giggled. She had never been one for listening to gossip, but she knew when it was bad or good gossip. This was definitely bad.

Mai leaned in so her friend Inori could fill her in on whatever bit of news had been floating around. Apparently when you had a workaholic boss, you fall out of the social loop.

"Ririka, and Shu have been saying that bunch of kids went out into the woods a while ago, and they were unheard from until a few days ago when one of them came out screaming something about ghosts and monsters in the forest," Inori whispered. Mai sat back in her seat, maybe Naru would take the case.

"What do you mean? This case looks interesting, you've got to admit we haven't exactly been getting any clients lately," Monk shouted at the teenage narcissist, who sipped his tea calmly, not giving the monk an answer.

Mai had walked in on Monk proposing yet another case to Naru, who as usual had declined it. Since Ayako had gone on some spiritual spa trip, Monk had nobody to argue with, apparently Naru was the next best thing after Ayako.

"Mai, tea." He said as she stepped out of her shoes and dropped her bag on the couch. Mai looked from her raven haired boss to the plastic tea cup in his hand, and then back up at him.

"You've got some tea in your hand Naru, did you forget?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Naru almost rolled his eyes and turned the cup upside down, not even a drip of tea came out, Mai huffed and took the tea cup from him, then marched into the kitchen and set some more tea to boil.

Mai heard the familiar jingle of the bell as the door to SPR opened, in walked Masako and John and Yasu walked in, Masako had her hand over her mouth covering the lower half of her face with her kimono sleeve, Yasu was laughing evilly while John had a pinkish tinge to his cheeks. Mai didn't even want to know what they were talking about.

"Hey guys! I'm just making tea for Naru over here, want some?" She offered nodding her head at Naru as if they couldn't see him.

She got a chorus of yeses and soon enough they were all sitting around the coffee table sipping tea, Minus Naru and Lin who had retreated to their "Offices" and continued to work on whatever it was they do.

"I swear with the amount of time those two spend on their computers, they must be writing a novel," Yasu smirked pushing up his glasses with his index finger making them glint opaque. Mai laughed along the rest of the group and they continued to chat about the possible things they could be doing on their computers.

When the door opened again a young girl, with frosty blue eyes and short white hair pulled into pigtails stood. Her eyes had red rings around them and her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears. In an instant John and Monk were on their feet helping the girl to the couch. She sniffed and Mai poured her a cup of tea with the leftovers in the kettle.

When she returned, Naru and Lin were recording the girls answers to the questions they asked her.

"And you say the boy you saw in the woods died three years ago?" Naru asked taking his chin in his hand and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

The girl nodded, Naru sat back and nodded at Lin, who in turn closed his laptop and sipped a cup of tea.

"Very well. We'll take the case." Naru said, the girl looked up at him, her eyes wide and glassy from crying, Mai smiled and put away the dishes happily humming as she did.

"Why are you so chipper? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were almost excited to be chasing a ghost," Yasu smirked leaning against the counter as Mai washed the teacups and kettle in the sink.

"I guess its been boring without any clients." Mai shrugged finishing with the dishes and unplugging the sink. They had decided to keep the girl around because she was too traumatized to speak and kept staring at walls.

"She's an odd one, maybe she imagined it." John said softly coming into the kitchen. Mai stopped to consider the possibility that this girl was just crazy, that she had just imagined it.

"No, I don't think she is," Mai said leaving to get to her desk and fill out the pile of paperwork that had magically appeared on her desk. They hadn't had a solid job in at least a month, why did they have so much papers to fill out?

As soon as they got to the forest Mai knew something was wrong. The moment she stepped out of the car, she felt like she was going to throw up all over the grassy forest floor.

Masako did much the same thing she always did, she doubled over and fell dramatically into Naru's arms. The girl with the white hair, whose name turned out to be Calliope, started to cry again, a steady stream of tears flowing from her ice blue eyes.

A boy appeared in the fog, a boy with dark black hair and indigo eyes, he wore a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

Naru nearly dropped Masako when he caught sight of the boy, he was almost exactly identical to Naru except he died two years ago, and hadn't aged a day since.

"Gene?" Lin asked into the fog, the boy's eyes widened and he sprinted fading into the shadows. Lin put his fingers in his mouth and a sharp shrill whistle echoed off the trees, soon a white orb zinged after the boy who ran away into the woods.

"Naru, was that-?" Monk trailed off when he saw the younger man's face, it was white as ash and there was no wall holding in his emotions. Everything was clearly written on his face. He just saw Gene.


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! My computer is back, It went down for like a day. OK so it doesn't sound that bad, anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed (And also to anyone who didn't but still read) Just so you guys know though I like the critical reviews as well so if you didn't like it let me know. Enjoy.**

Chapter two:

Mai flipped the page over trying desperately to understand the instructions for pitching a tent. After Gene had disappeared and Lin's Shiki had returned without any luck in finding him, Naru had returned to normal. Tea demanding and bossy as ever.

They were setting up their tents in a small clearing near where they say Gene, apparently they were going to camp this one out rather than return every day. Naru had pitched his tent and the base tent in less than ten minutes, while Mai and John were both struggling to figure out which post went where.

"Finished," Said Masako as she stepped away from the light purple tent she had just pitched perfectly. Mai muttered under her breath trying to make sense of the words on the paper. After another unsuccessful five minutes, Monk came over to her laughing softly.

"You know, instructions make more sense if you read them rather than growl at them," He said picking up the paper Mai had thrown at the ground in frustration. John had been called away to take temperatures with Masako since Ayako wasn't here, so Mai couldn't ask him how he managed to set up his tent. She was not about to ask Naru or Masako either so she was thankful Monk noticed her distress.

"I've never been good at camping. My parents took me once when I was little, but I tripped on a tree root and landed on my face, I needed several stitches," She said pointing to a faint scar under her fringe bangs.

Monk laughed again as he stood up having finished pitching the little blue tent, he ruffled Mai's hair and then made his way to the massive yellow awning that was serving as base on this job.

Naru leaned against a fold up card table talking to Lin who sat at the monitors as usual. They were watching John and Masako on the screens. Suddenly one of the screens moved so it faced downward. All eyes focused on the monitor waiting for something else to happen.

When it moved back up they saw Calliope with fresh blood dripping from her nose, her eyes were wide and vacant and her smile was menacing and sadistic. Mai jumped back throwing her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream.

"What the-" Naru began, but was interrupted when an eerie silence flooded over the clearing.

"Welcome to my woods." A childlike voice echoed through the trees, Naru looked back searching for the one who spoke but there was nobody there. Then an eerie song erupted making everyone's breath catch, the childish voice had begun to sing a creepy little song.

"Into the woods and down the dell, the path is straight I know it well, into the woods and who can tell what's waiting on the journey," It was a slow creepy melody that sounded like it belonged in a children book. (**A/N: I couldn't resist putting this song in here, its still not a fairy tail but there is going to be this song which happens to be from into the woods if you didn't know that already.)**

"Naru," Lin said from the monitor taking off his headphones, by now the song had stopped and all was silent again except the chattering of birds.

Naru stepped forward and peered into the monitors much the same as Lin had and soon after turned away Lin following suit.

Mai rushed up to the monitors to see what she had somehow missed, Monk did the same, on the screen where the girl was moments before stood Gene. He was looking around the woods as if he had no idea where he was. Shortly after Naru and Lin appeared on the screen.

Mai quickly put on the headphones so she could hear, "Gene?" Naru asked his tone softer than usual but still mostly all business. Gene turned at the sound of his name, staggering back when he saw Naru and Lin.

"How do you know my name?" He asked making a confused face. Lin whistled shortly and sent a shiki to investigate. The glowing white ball barely appeared on screen, it circled Gene's head and then floated back to Lin. Lin nodded and stroked the top of it as if it was a pet, then it vanished.

"I had my shiki check the ghost's identity, it says its him. But not at the same time." Lin said calmly. Gene still looked confusedly between the two and then he caught sight of the camera. His deep blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch and then he disappeared in an instant. As if someone had deleted him.

Naru looked around frantically in search of his long lost twin. "Gene!" He called, the boy did not return. Naru and Lin started back to base, Mai glanced at John and Masako to find that they too had begun coming back, hand in hand Mai noticed smiling.

"Mai, tea," Came a familiar voice from just outside the tent, Naru swept in all dramatically, making Mai roll her eyes at him.

"I saw that Mai," He said not even bothering to look at her. Mai swore she saw Lin smirk at the comment and Mai rolled her eyes again and stuck her tongue out at the narcissist who had his back turned to her.

"That too Mai, you're really not very good at this are you," he said again flipping through some papers, Mai's face burned and she balled up her fists and stomped out to the fire pit they had made. It was dark and cold outside and Mai made her way to the glowing fire.

She set the kettle down and waited for the water to boil, everyone else was either asleep in their tents or sitting around base. Mai sat on a large rock and poked around the orange flames with a stick watching as the sparks wafted upwards.

There was a loud crack behind her and she whirled around ready to use the warding magic Monk had taught her. A shadow stepped forward, only their silhouette visible in the dim light provided by the fire.

"Who's there?" Came the voice, it was a girl's voice. Mai strained her eyes looking for the face to the girl but all she could see was the basic outline.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. Who are you?" Mai asked grabbing her stick she had originally been using to poke at the fire, She stepped forward completely oblivious to the whistling tea kettle.

As she stepped forward the girl stepped back making it very difficult for Mai to get a good look at her. Frowning Mai stepped back, the girl didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Mai said putting her stick down carefully, not putting it too far away in case she would need it.

"Mai?" Naru called, Mai spun around to see him standing by the fire, she realized she wasn't really in the light so he couldn't see her all that well.

"I'm here!" She called back turning to get one glance at the girl. But she had already vanished. Mai scanned the area hoping that she could see the girl running away or something, she saw nothing but the dark, Mai turned back to Naru and Monk and ran toward them slowly.

"Mai, where were you?" Monk asked taking in her well being as if she were going to suddenly start bleeding.

"I'm fine, I was just trying to talk to, never mind." Mai said after she saw the strange looks they were giving her, Naru didn't seem to want to let it go but he did just the same.

"You have been gone for hours," Monk said as Naru started walking back to base his tea kettle in hand, Mai's eye widened, _Hours?_

"I only thought I was gone a few minutes," Mai drifted off, she wished she could figure out what was happening so they could get on with the case, but at the same time she didn't really want it to end.

A small smile crept onto her face and she ran to catch up with Naru. "Were you worried about me?" She asked loking at him from the corner of her eyes, Naru rolled his eyes but Mai saw the faint smile he tried to hide.

"Of course Mai, you're my employee, I'm responsible for you and if you died it would be bad for business." He said laconically, Mai frowned but allowed him to have the last word, just this once. She was so tired she felt like sleeping on the ground.

"I'll have you know you ruined my tea with that wandering habit of yours," He muttered making Mai ball up her fists and stomp off to her tent so she could rest.

**So thats another chapter. Does anybody know how to do that line separate thing in between time jumps? All I can do right now is the star because I'm not technology friendlyif you cant oh well. Anyway REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry the chapter took so long, I've kinda gotten into Doctor Who lately. Also if you're looking for a tongue twister try: Fully Functional Force Field. I couldn't say it more than three times without messing up. Anyway heroes another chapter Enjoy.**

Mai tossed and turned all night. She rolled over and looked at the shadows outside her tent. Masako's tent just a little ways away, The glowing of the embers in the fire illuminating all the shadows around.

A twig snapped outside and Mai's heart skipped a beat. She froze in her sleeping bag and held her breath to listen for something else. There were no more sounds other than the slight wind and the light clicking of bugs.

When she exhaled Mai noticed that her breath came out in frozen crystals. Her big brown eyes widened drastically and she sat straight up. Sure enough it was noticeably colder than it was a minute ago.

Mai pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and slipped out of her tent, once she was outside she looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Then a figure glowed in the distance, it was a woman with long brown hair tied loosely behind her back and big cinnamon eyes.

Mai choked on her breath. "Mom?" She whispered, the woman turned to fully face Mai and Tears welled up in Mai's eyes. She didn't look a day older than when she had died.

"Who are you?" She asked making Mai feel a pang in her heart. Just like Gene she didn't remember anything. Mai forced a smile though her insides told her to scream and sob into the woman's arms to make up for all the years she couldn't.

"I'm Mai T-Takigawa," Mai smiled holding her hand out to her mother, if she used her own last name her mother might freak out and disappear.

"You must be freezing out here, let me take you to my friends, they're really nice well except Naru and Lin but you'll get used to them." Mai chuckled a bit as the woman took her hand and hesitantly followed Mai back to the large tent that was serving as base.

Naru looked up from the monitors at the sound of Mai approaching. His eyes were sleepy and his hair a mess on one side where he was most likely leaning on his hand.

"Mai?" He mumbled blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing not in bed? And who is this woman?" He asked more clearly than before. Mai smiled sadly and Naru took that as a sign that they needed to speak privately.

He grabbed Mai by the elbow and lead her aside leaving the woman to gaze confusedly around the tent. He focused his attention back on Mai and stared at her evenly daring her to lie about who the woman was.

"She's my mom," Mai whispered gazing forlornly at the woman, Naru glanced over his shoulder at her and immediately noticed the resemblance. "How? Why is she here?" He asked shifting his gaze back to the short brunette in front of him.

Mai shrugged and tears welled up in her eyes. "I haven't seen her in years Naru, and now here she is and she doesn't even remember," Mai sobbed quietly, she soon found that Naru's arms wrapped tightly around her and she welcomed his embrace, muffling sobs against his chest.

When he pushed her away he glanced down at his tear stained shirt. Mai sniffed and smiled laughing weakly, "Sorry," She said.

Naru simply gave a hmmm in response and turned on his heel. Mai wiped her eyes and reproached the woman with a terribly fake smile.

"Sorry about that, can I get you something?" She asked warmly. Her mother blinked at her, Mai noticed her eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Is all that true? What you said to that boy?" She whispered, Mai's smile immediately fell and her face lost all colour. That was all the reassurance the woman needed before taking Mai into a longing hug, Mai hugged her back to make up for all the years she couldn't have hugged her long lost mother.

"I missed you mom," Mai whispered, her mother stroked her hair until sunrise then with a faint smile she faded. Mai fell asleep at Naru's fold up table shortly after, tear streaks on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

Naru reentered the tent to see this and couldn't help but smile softly and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A cough In the entry way caused him to take a hasty step backwards.

"You know if you did that in the open more people wouldn't be so scared of you." Lin said holding his folded laptop under his arm. Naru rolled his indigo eyes and shook Mai's shoulder in an effort to wake her up. Unfortunately all she did was snore softly and swat him away.

"Mai. Get me some hot tea." He ordered shaking her shoulder again to no avail. Lin chuckled from his own fold up table. Naru glared at him but Lin of course pretended not to notice and continued to email Madoka.

When he looked back up at the monitors he nearly fell backwards. On the screen as a reflection he saw someone who was supposed to have died years ago. He stared back at those round violet eyes and the dopey sarcastic grin on his face. The same as always.

He must have been staring at the screen for some time because Naru placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, Lin nodded and shook off the painful memories that had just surfaced.

Mai looked around to find herself on the astral plane, she looked around for Gene but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere."Gene!" She called, but nobody came. So she just walked aimlessly around the plane until she saw a forest filled with children.

"Calliope! Come on We need to go!" He said pulling his blue hoodie on tighter, he couldn't be more than twelve years old, He had frosty blue eyes and spiked blonde hair. It was winter or at least cold enough for there to be snow covering the ground.

Suddenly a small girl probably about six or seven with light brown hair tied back in pigtails. She was sweet and stumbled after the older boy, He rolled his eyes and held out his hand for her to take.

They were walking through the woods hand in hand like they would any other day and Mai didn't know why but her gut screamed at them to not go that way. Suddenly there was a sharp crack beneath their feet and the snow fell out from under them swallowing the children into icy water.

"Calliope! Climb out!" The boy cried sputtering water from his chattering blue lips, he grabbed the little girl and flung her upward so she could climb out. He however fell back into the black depths of the pond.

Mai felt the warm tears sting her eyes and her jaw tightened. An hour or so passed before anyone found them, the girl was taken in an ambulance and the boy was pulled out of the water by his sobbing mother who held his limp body to her tightly.

Mai noticed a shape in the distance, it was the same boy, only his hair was wet and snow white. He reached for his mother but his cool pale hand passed right through her shaking shoulder. The boy suddenly all at once realized what had happen and what he had become and he ran away deeper into the woods.

**That was kinda a short chapter so sorry bout that, but I wanted to get something up so yeah...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

** That is probably the longest I have ever gone without posting. I would've posted a chapter sooner but I got caught up in other things, meaning TV shows, meaning Doctor Who. Anyhow, I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai bolted upright and must have leaned back too far in her little fold up chair because she fell all the way back in a flurry of flailing arms and shrieks.

"Did you just fall _Again_ Mai?" Monk teased standing beside the monitors Naru and Lin were talking about some thing with Masako occasionally nodding at them in agreement. Mai wondered what they were talking about when she remembered Monk's comment.

She frowned and glared, "No I attacked the ground," She snapped at her long haired friend. He chuckled.

"Backwards?" He said after, amusement ringing in his voice,

Mai glared again at the taller man, "Yeah, I have superb ground attacking skills," Mai growled, she would not allow him to get away with teasing her again. Its bad enough she had to endure it on the drive here.

"I'll say," He chuckled again Mai balled up her fists and grunted frustrated before stomping off to see what the others were talking about.

"Mai, did you see anything useful during that nap of yours?" Naru asked only looking up from his papers briefly, Masako covered her doll like face with the sleeve of her kimono and John smiled encouragingly.

Mai thought for a moment before nodding. They all looked at her expectantly before she realized she was supposed to elaborate on what exactly she saw.

After she explained her dream almost on the verge of tears as she was forced to remember, Naru nodded and reshuffled his papers before heading back to the monitors, Lin trailing slightly behind.

"So, who in here has seen a ghost, or someone they know to have died?" Naru asked looking at everyone evenly. When he got to Mai he nodded beside him, "Mai, you saw one and so did I so that makes two," He said, Mai smiled weakly and went to stand beside Naru who continued looking around the small group of friends.

Lin nodded and Naru seemed to know what that meant in that strange way he always did. "Anyone else?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other but nobody said anything.

"Alright then, Mai, Lin come with me." He said closing his little book full of papers. Lin stood and followed Naru and Mai out of the tent and into the woods.

"Naru, where are we going?" Mai asked as they tried not to stumble on the gnarled tree roots that wove across the forest floor. Naru didn't stop walking or even answer her, he just looked at her like she was an absolute idiot.

Mai frowned and glared at the back of his head, not that the thick genius would notice or that it would make any sort of difference toward his attitude.

Suddenly he stopped, Lin stopped as well a little off to the side, of course Mai just kept walking oblivious to this fact that they had stopped and she walked square into Naru's back.

"Mai, please watch where you're going," Naru sighed setting up a small hand held camera Mai didn't even know he had brought.

"Mai, you saw your mother right? And I saw Gene, Lin who did you see?" Naru asked turning to his taller companion. Lin said nothing for a moment and just stared at Mai and Naru.

"I saw Kaname, an old friend of mine." He said bluntly. Naru nodded and pointed the camera deeper into the woods at the sound of a twig snapping.

"Into the woods and down the dell, the path is straight I know it well, into the woods and who can tell what's waiting on the journey," Followed by a small giggle the song echoed eerily off the trees and stones in the woods.

Mai's breath caught as the temperature dropped and she saw the faint glow of bright blue eyes and frosty white hair, it was Calliope, the girl who got them on the case. Mai squinted at the small girl who stood in the shadows perfectly illuminated by some unknown light, something wasn't right, it was the boy who died right? Yet, Calliope seemed to be causing all the trouble,

"Why are you here?" Naru called out to the small girl who in turn, cocked her head to the side causing her pristine white hair to cascade over her shoulder.

Calliope giggled again and then faded into the black. Mai released the breath she didn't know she was holding and also released Naru's hand, which she also didn't know she was holding.

A figure reappeared in Calliope's place, a boy with raven hair and indigo eyes, a soft sad smile traced his lips. Gene. Naru tensed and Mai looked up at him worriedly, inching closer as if to hide behind him or comfort him, or both. Lin had his fingers on his lips ready to summon his shiki at any moment and Gene just stood there, he looked confused and sad and most of all lost.

"Who are all of you? Why is it so cold here?" Gene asked stepping forward, when his eyes landed on Naru he froze mid step. Everyone was holding their breath.

"What exactly do you remember?" Naru asked, Mai thought she heard his voice catch but if it did he steadied it too quickly for anyone to comment.

"Well, My name is Gene, I'm fifteen, left handed, thats about it actually," Gene furrowed his brow confusedly, as if he knew there were something missing. Then he looked up at Naru again and his eyes narrowed making Mai latch onto Naru's hand, to her astonishment, he squeezed it.

"You, look exactly like me. Why?" He asked a new bitterness sounded in his voice and he stepped forward again.

"You're dead Gene. Have been for a few years now." Lin said without any expression marking his face. Gene looked up at him with tears making his eyes look glassy, he already guessed that.

"How-How did I die?" He asked his voice catching. Naru looked up his face paler than usual. This was wrecking his composure, he sees his long lost brother after years and suddenly is expected to answer how he died.

"Hit and run," Naru said sharply, indicating he didn't want to talk about it any further. Gene's eyes which were red and puffy, fell back on Naru examining the face they both shared.

"Who is she? Why is she scared?" Gene asked flickering his eyes back at Mai. Naru protectively put his arm around her waist taking her completely off guard.

"Gene, Its Mai, I'm-I'm your best friend," Mai said sadly, her voice barely a whisper. Naru sighed.

"Mai, if he doesn't remember me and Lin he won't remember you. Stupid," He muttered the last part so only Mai could hear. She stomped on his foot and then he smirked, at least he was somewhat back to himself.

"Naru, we need to get back to base, we should bring Gene with us to test him and maybe find out exactly what these ghosts are." Lin said turning back toward the way they had come.

Naru followed after his arm sliding away from Mai leaving her side cold and exposed. She looked back and waited for Gene.

"Its really not as bad as it sounded. Lin has a way of making everything sound terrifying," Mai chuckled smiling brightly at the dark haired boy now beside her.

Gene reluctantly followed Mai and his brother back to the tent that was their base. As soon as he got there he was ambushed by questions from Monk and John, Masako just stood there with her kimono sleeve over her mouth.

"I don't sense anything yet he's standing right here," She said quietly, and confusedly. Mai looked at her apparently being the only one who heard the girl's comment, Masako made eye contact and then turned away with her nose held high.

When Mai got into the tent she was immediately sent back out for tea. That man, he couldn't go two hours without any of his precious tea.

When she got to the fireplace, she nearly dropped the kettle. Standing just behind the flickering flames was none other than Calliope.

"What are you?" Mai blurted before she could stop herself. Calliope cocked her head to the side, then she broke out into a happy childish grin, she waved Mai closer as if she were going to tell her a secret.

Mai didn't know what was happening but suddenly she couldn't move of her own will, it was Calliope moving her legs and feet. Before she knew it Mai was standing right next to the girl who smiled her toothy grin.

"I haunt people. But I'm not a ghost. I only bring about people you've seen before. What am I?" And with that Mai's vision went black.

**Ok so not only was this the longest gap between chapters but its also kinda short. I had something else to say but for some reason I've forgotten it. Anyway don't you all love the way we over do Naru's love of tea, he only asks for it a few times in the show but all of us fans seem to think he is super addicted. Its just awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry for the long update, I'm beginning to make a habit of this aren't I, Oh I certainly hope not...Anyway I don't own Ghost hunt. **

Naru checked the time, he sent Mai out for tea forty five minutes ago, surely she couldn't have gotten lost. He checked the monitors once again, leaning down beside Lin. Mai was nowhere in sight, in fact not so much as a leaf moved on the screens for forty five minutes. They were frozen.

"Takigawa! We need to find Mai." Naru said grabbing his coat off of the back of a chair and swinging it over his shoulders. Monk nodded once and then grabbed two flashlights from the table. Tossing a light to Naru they headed into the dark woods once again.

They got well past the abandoned fire pit when they saw a glowing figure. It was the girl, Calliope. She stood in the center of the path, blocking their way, beside her appeared Gene, and on the other side was Mai's mother. Naru shot a glare at Calliope and walked right up to her so he towered above her.

She showed no sign of fear. Instead a wicked grin spread across her face and she spoke.

"You figured it out didn't you? Clever boy you are. Nobody has ever figured it out." Her voice was chilling and her tone was almost playful as if he had won some sick game.

"Where is Mai. Why do you even need her? Its not like she's special or anything?" Naru was surprised at how easily he said that, he would never say something like that about Mai.

"But that's the thing, I needed you. You have some traumatizing memories and you would be perfect to work beside me as my partner." Her smile widened and she held out her hand for him to accept. Never in a million years would he want to help her.

"Noll, please, join us." Gene smiled warmly, for a moment Naru faltered he was so tempted to take his brother's hand. Calliope saw this and closed her eyes, erasing Mai's mother and adding more focus and detail on Gene. Naru was right she was controlling the images. The memories.

"While I am flattered you chose me of all the extraordinary people here I'm afraid that you cannot get me to join you. Not even through Gene. Now, where is Mai?" Naru said regaining some of his composure, Calliope glared and Gene faded.

Then she snapped her fingers and Mai appeared beside her in Gene's spot. She was exactly as Naru had last seen her except she was illuminated by some unknown glow.

Naru moved toward her but Monk held him by the shoulder, "Naru, its not her," He said quietly, Naru didn't listen instead he shook Monk's arm off and started toward Mai. She opened her arms ready to embrace him, only he ran through the illuminated version of her, right toward the real one.

Mai was sprawled across the roots of some large gnarled tree, she was ghostly pale in the darkness, and barely breathing. A steady stream of red flowed out of a gash on the side of her head and pooled around her.

While Calliope stomped her feet and growled in frustration, Naru scooped Mai's limp form in his arms and stood shakily, in that moment when gene had faded and before Mai's image had replaced him, there was nothing and in that he made out a shape lying in the trees.

Monk looked over at them and noticed Mai's current state. Then it was only a matter of moments before he was at Naru's side lifting Mai up into his arms so Naru could deal with Calliope. Monk turned to leave but Naru stopped him.

"If she dies, you're fired," Monk smiled faintly and assured Naru that Mai would be alright with a nod of his head. Then he ran off back toward base.

Naru turned back to Calliope, "I remember where I've seen you, a little girl and boy playing in the woods when the little boy falls in and dies saving the girl. But that's not really what happened is it?" Naru smiled at how clever he was and then remembered how seriously Mai was hurt and the smile immediately dissolved.

"I had to! He was going to tell them! He was going to tell them I hear things!" Tears streaked down Calliope's face and shuttering sobs escaped her trembling lips.

"You pushed him in! Ho could you kill your brother? When-When I would do anything to get mine back," Naru whispered the last part to himself.

Suddenly white light filled up Naru's hands and an unknown wind blew through the woods tossing his coat out behind him like a cape. The edges of his vision were just about to blacken when he heard a voice shouting at him to stop.

He was vaguely aware of his knees buckling and his stomach turning when he lost consciousness.

Mai sat beside his bed in the hospital. Monk, John and Lin were there too. Masako was working on some TV show stuff.

John had fallen asleep in his chair and Monk was getting a ridiculous amount of coffee to keep awake. Lin leaned against the wall occasionally dosing off, Mai stayed wide awake.

Every time she closed her eyes flashes of what happened to her flew across her inner eye. Calliope leading her blindly into the woods with a force that took over Mai's legs forcing her to go forward. Then being slammed repeatedly into the roots of that horrible tree, then how she sobbed and shouted for help but nobody even noticed she was gone. But then she tried to remember the good things too, Naru came for her and rather than fighting off whatever Calliope was or falling for the fake Mai, he came to her and helped.

When Mai blinked away the daze she was in, she saw two big indigo eyes. She jumped and then laughed at herself. Naru smiled too, not a smirk but one of those smiles he flashes her ever so often.

Mai glanced up at Lin who had inconspicuously made his way to the washroom, leaving the room empty aside from a snoring John of course.

"I guess I don't have to fire Takigawa then," Naru said softly as he sat up with a groan. Mai stood to go and get the nurse but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"But Naru, you know what this does to you, a nurse should know you're awake," Mai said, as he slipped his fingers into the spaces between hers, Mai looked at their hands and felt her ears go hot. Was he okay? Maybe he hit his head or something.

"Oh don't look so surprised stupid," He smirked pulling her down so she sat on the edge of his bed, hands still laced together.

Mai didn't have time to be embarrassed this time, he quickly leaned froward and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Mai's hands immediately broke away from his hand and found themselves around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

They broke apart only when they heard a familiar clearing of the throat. Naru pulled away leaning back against the headrest of the uncomfortable hospital cot.

Takigawa had a smirk on his lips as he leaned against the wall with his coffee in hand, while John was looking around with his face a scarlet shade of red, Lin just sat in the corner reading a book with the smallest smile on his face.

Mai's felt herself flush from the bottom of her neck to the ears a familiar warming sensation as her face became beet red and she hid behind Naru.

Everyone laughed and Naru put his arm around her pulling her close. He was never going to loose her, not like he lost Gene.

"Wait, what happened to Calliope?" Mai asked suddenly remembering, Naru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mai, you really need to pay more attention, honestly its a wonder you're still here. I used my PK and Calliope's memory was destroyed. And now I'm in the hospital," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mai smiled, this was what they did. They found monsters, fought the monsters, and beat the monsters. Almost always winding up with someone in the hospital. But they wouldn't want it any other way.

**THE END.**

**OK so I ended it before I started being slow at updating again. And Admittedly I could have defeated Calliope better but I'm not that great at action scenes, So REVIEW!**


End file.
